Into the Volcano
by MoonLLotus
Summary: Hinted Destiel. Cas was always there to save him. - REVAMPED.


Title:** Into the Volcano **

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I no own

Warning: NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS.

Summary: Hinted Destiel. Cas was always there to save him.

* * *

Twitfic challenge prompt: "Cas saves Sam and Dean from falling in a volcano. Dean/Castiel."

* * *

They had only meant to hunt the goddess Pele, whose temper had been causing volcanic eruptions throughout the Hawaiian Islands over the last few months, killing dozens of innocent people in the processes. It was a job that gave them a reason to go to Hawaii, by boat since Dean still refused to fly or leaving the Impala behind, and maybe even relax once the hunt was.

Pele was rumored to live at the base of a volcano. It wouldn't have been a simple job, she was a goddess after all, but the Winchesters had been up for the challenge. Until she had lost it and caused an eruption to occur, molten lava spilling at an unnatural speed.

Sam was crumpled on the ground, having taken an awful hit to the head. Dean was standing before his brother, bruised and battered, gun out before him. Pele remained standing in front of him, laughing. It wasn't as if Dean could've exactly gone anywhere, Sam was too big to just throw over his shoulder in order to haul ass out of there. Even if he had managed that, he wouldn't be near fast enough.

He shot off his entire clip, not bothering to reload as the bullets did nothing to hurt Pele.

"You're only making me angrier," Her eyes narrowed at him.

Had she been just some chick he'd have seen on the beach or at a bar, Dean could've easily said that she was very pretty. Only she wasn't some random woman, she was a pissed off goddess with the intent of killing him.

'Damnit, I don't do this much, but please, don't let anything happen to Sam.' Dean prayed, green eyes watching as the lava came closer to them. Soon it'd wash over them. He wondered if he'd turn into ash right away, or be preserved in a rock to be found by some scientist a century later.

He listened to Pele laugh, shifting his eyes from the lava to her. He felt sick.

'Please, please, save Sam. Don't let anything happen to Sam,' he begged silently. Pele continued to laughed, the lava was just a few feet away now, and Dean could feel its heat perfectly from his spot before his brother.

And then, out of the corner of his eyes he saw it. A blinding white light, one that was too recognizable to him. He turned his body so that he was facing Sam, hearing Pele choking on her own cackles and covering his ears from the sharp pressure of noise which consumed the area. He squeezed his eyes shut, and then-

"Dean." Castiel's voice was soothing, and when his green eyes snapped open he realized he was back in their hotel room. His younger brother was on the bed across from his own.

He stood up, staring down at himself and realizing that the black soot from the lava was no longer on his body, and that Sam looked more like he was sleeping peacefully rather than being knocked unconscious.

"You saved us," Dean stated simply. His hands reached for Castiel's trench coat. "I thought we were done for back there."

Castiel tilted his head, blue eyes taking in the human before him. "You prayed for me." His hands cupped the man's face. "I could not ignore your prayers."

Dean could feel his face flush with embarrassment as he lowered his eyes to Castiel's tie, "I thought you weren't the angel perched on my shoulder."

To this the angel gave Dean a warm look, fingers running idly through the man's short hair, "No. I am not." He agreed, but refused to say much else on the matter.

Green eyes locked with eyes that were so blue they put the sky to shame. "Thank you Cas. You're awesome."

"You are welcome, Dean Winchester."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**MoonLLotus**: Had been written for a Twitfic challenge sometime in the summer. Just now decided to post it up, in a kind of belated honor of the 6th season. Reviews would be appreciated, flames are welcome.

_Originally Written: 9/26/10_

_Revamped: 8/2/12_


End file.
